The One Who Lost Everything
by AnimeLover28766
Summary: I have lost everything that was important to me. What did I do to deserve this? I had broken a promise with the one I had loved most, I let her die. Then I met a new girl. Will my life slowly get better? Or will it get worse? Kind of a crossover as you get further into the story.
1. Chapter 1

** Kazuma's Point of View**

It was a year ago, that I lost everything. I had broken a promise I had made with the one I had loved most, to protect her until the day I died. I thought I had lost everything, feelings, people I cared about, and so on. At least, until I met her.

~**Flashback~**

"_Kazuma!," Tsui Ling cried. We were always happy together, I promised her that I would protect her, forever and that we'd always be together. I broke the promise I made with her and she had died. Am I just a toy to God? Do I have to lose everything just because the great God wants me to suffer?_

_ Arwin laughed and said," I like the drama I see. Look at your faces! Two young lovers struggling to stay together." _

_ I looked at him with disgust and said," Just take me instead!" He laughed and said," Don't worry you'll see her again, in hell!" Moments afterward tentacles wrapped around Tsui Ling's arms and she dissipated into thin air. _

_ They tried to get me too but when they tried to attack me, powers of the wind had awakened from inside of me. I also had become a contractor. A gate appeared before me in the midst of black. I knew exactly what to say. " Spirits of the wind, in the name of the contract, entrust me with your powers," I called out, The gate opened and I was back into reality. I fought them with my ,magic and they all were killed, all except one. His name was Bernhardt, he was one of their worker and I let him live. That was a big mistake._

~**End of Flashback**~

But why did my wind magic awaken after she died?


	2. The Fateful Meeting

**Kazuma's Point of View**

(_A year after she died_)

I went to a maid cafe to get some coffee to relieve some stress due to her death. A pretty girl with brown hair tied up into a ponytail and golden eyes in a maid uniform walks up to the table and asks," What would you like master?

"I answered playfully," Your number please," she growled," Answer with something on the menu."" I would like a coffee please," I said. There was something in her aura that I just can't put a finger on.

Then she said," Coming right up...master." She was looking at me like she knew someting that I might not have known. What is it? She's so weird.

A few moments later, she came back with a cup coffee, I thanked the young girl thanked her and said," If I'm your master, then I order you to tell me your name," she pursed her lips then said," My name is Chitose Tsuuabuki."

"I'm Kazuma Yagami," I said before I left.

**Chitose's Point of View**

That was weird, he was looking at me like he was trying to figure something out. Psshh. Doesn't he know its rude to stare? I was walking home when I heard a scream. I ran towards the sound to see a youma (demon) in front of innocent women. The youma said," I am the great Medusa who sucks the beauty out of beautiful women! And you Kimoda and Ngocoga are in my to-suck-beauty-out-of list! The women had screamed and at that moment I was in the midst of darkness in front of a gigantic gate and called," Spirits of the earth, in the name of the contract, intrust me with your power." My eyes turned green and put the youma in an earth ring. I was constantly attacking it from the ground until it finally screamed and disintegrated. They thanked me and payed me with yen before they left. I was glad I could save them. But little did I know that someone was watching me fight.

**Kazuma's Point of View**

She turned around to see me watching her. She was shocked and tryed to figure out what to say. She began to say," I can explain what I was-"

I interrupted her and said," It's ok I'm a wind magic contractor." She sighed in relief and we went to the nearest cafe and talked about our powers. That was when we agreed to become partners. And that's where it all started.


	3. We're Moving to Tokyo!

**Third Person View**

"WHAT!?" Chitose screeched," JUST BECAUSE WE GOT A BIG JOB DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE HAVE HAVE TO ACCEPT IT AND MOVE TO TOKYO FROM CHINA!"

Kazuma replied," The Kannagi's are willing to pay us a big load of cash to be friends and allies with them especially since you're an earth contractor and I'm a wind contractor so deal with it."

She growled and yelled," JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CHOOSE WHATEVER YOU WANT AND MAKE ME DEAL WITH IT!"

Kazuma sighed and said," If you agree to go I'll pay for a place for you to stay and give you a black card." He thought," Woman. Always so annoying and stubborn, like bulls."

Chitose squealed and said," Deal! Let's go to Tokyo!" He sighed and started packing. And with those words said they both packed up and left to the airport.


	4. Trouble on the Plane

**Third Person View**

(_On the plane_)

"Why do I have to sit next to you?" pouted and Kazuma were on the plane, heading to their destination, Tokyo. They were forced to sit together, both of them unhappy about the fact.

Kazuma sighed and replied,"I didn't know they were going to make us sit next to each other either. But stop acting like I'm the worst person to sit next to."

"But you are Kazuma, You're so bossy and you're a playboy. You're also a greedy guy who only does stuff for money. You're the type of guy that I don't want to sit next to," she said.

Kazuma sighed again and said," You're hurting my pride y'know. And don't say things like that if you're a mean person too," Then he thought," Sheesh, being stubborn earlier, being stubborn now. Just like a bull."

"You're going to regret saying that Kazuma," said Chitose, shortly after word metal spikes headed toward him. She was angry, very angry at a certain wind contractor.

He dodged and said," How are you using earth magic in the sky, my domain?" It was surprising. Very. Who would think that an earth contractor could kick a wind contractor in his own domain?

She replied," This plane is made out of metal, metal comes from the ground, the ground is my domain". He attempted to hide in the men's bathroom but that wasn't a very good idea. She smirked and said," You think you can hide in the men's bathroom huh? NO YOU CAN'T!" Chitose turned the metal into a big hammer from the hot the hedgehog games and hit whacked Kazuma it and dragged him back to his seat. And Chitose was celebrating her victory by teasing Kazuma. Shortly after, Chitose fell asleep and they both slept until the end of the flight.


	5. Wait WHAT!

**Jugo's Point of View**

I am the head of the Kannagi Clan. A couple years ago Kazuma was banished from here by his father, Genma Kannagi because he was beaten for the Ceremony of Enraiha Inheritance by my daughter, Ayano Kannagi who is four years younger than him. Years past and I had heard that he is a fujustsu (wind) user who has a partner who is genjutsu (earth) user. I had hired the both of them to be allies with the Kannagis and protect the heir to the Kannagis which is Ayano. But the real reason was to tell Chiyo she was part Kannagi and to fix the rift between Kazuma and Chitose and the clan.

They have just arrived and sat before me. Then I began to speak," You both know you have been summoned to be allies with Kannagis,but I didn't mention that you are also here to protect the heir, Ayano Kannagi. Also I would like to make an announcement," Chitose Tsuabuki, your father was a Kannagi before hhe was banished for marrying an earth magic user, a weaker type of magic you would like, you could live with us since you are not your mother who was banished and you are very powerful." Chitose was looking at me with a shocked face before she yelled," DO YOU KANNIGIS ONLY CARE ABOUT POWER!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING WITH SOMEONE YOU LOVE? THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LIVE WITH YOU POWER HUNGRY PEOPLE AFTER YOU BANISH MY FATHER JUST BECAUSE HE MARRIED THE ONE HE LOVED! AND I BET THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT ME IS BECAUSE I'M POWERFUL! I WILL NOT BE A PAWN IN A GAME! IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY DIED YOU LET THEM GET KILLED IN A FIRE, BECAUSE YOU STRIPPED HIM OF HIS KANNAGI RIGHTS AND HE COULDN'T WITHSTAND THE FIRE ANYMORE. YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM BECAUSE HE MARRIED A WEAK PERSON!" She stormed off angrily and ran away from the compound.

"I'll go get her" Kazuma said and left. I think I just planned my own death, angering a powerful earth contractor and giving her the intention to murder me.

**Chitose's Point of View**

I ran off out of the compound as fast as I could and into forest to go through what just happened. I sat in front of a tree and put my head in my arms.

I saw Kazuma stand in front of me and ask," Are you okay?" He looked worried but I wasn't fooled. Kazuma was a cold-hearted man who probably didn't even care about me. He's probably only worried because without his business partner, he couldn't get payed by the Kannagis. Heck. He wouldn't even have an alliance with them!

I answered," Why would you care anyway,it's not like it's your family." He's always butting into my business! It's so infuriating! I wish he would just butt out.

There was a pause before Kazuma said," Actually, they are my family I was banished a couple years ago." He was worried, becuase he knows what its like to be an outcast. He was worried because he cared more than I thought. Maybe I should stop believing that he is cold-hearted and see what happens next.

I felt guilty, I realized how childish I was. At Kyoto, on the plane. I feel so stupid and stood stood there shocked before I said," I'm so sorry I didn't know..."

He interrupted me and" It's ok you never would've known anyways. Don't worry about it anyways we're just going to work with them, which I think you can tolerate with anyways. Everything will be fine, just becuase Kannagi blood is in you doesn't mean you have to accept them as family. I nodded and we headed back to the compound.


	6. A Reunion With Battles

**Jugo's Point of View**

Kazuma came back with Chitose. She kept on giving me a death glare that scared me since I won't stand a chance against her. I began to speak," You have a mission, find out who keeps on murdering branch family Kannagis, it appears to be wind magic. You have no time limit to find the culprit," they nodded and left.

**Chitose's Point of View**

We started to head home when we saw him, Kazuma's father, Genma stand in front of us. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT YOUR UNCLE, CHITOSE YOUR BEING DISRESPECTFUL AND ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

I growled and yelled," ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS POWER ANYWAYS AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALK ABOUT RESPECT WHEN YOU DIDN'T RESPECT THE FACT THAT MY FATHER LOVED SOMEONE AND WAS HAPPY! YOU GUYS BANISHED HIM BECAUSE OF THE PERSON SHE LOVED."

Genma answered," It's settled we're going to the old park at sunset to duel the loser is wrong," he smirked and continued," And I think we all know who the loser will be, don't we?"

I growled and agreed, trying to keep my cool. Kazuma and I went home. (near sunset) Kazuma wanted to see me battle his old man so he tagged along,I was waiting when I saw Genma arrive.

Genma said," Let's begin this battle little girl, earth contractor or not you will never win against me."He was so cocky that I wanted to march up to him and punch his cocky little face.

I snorted and began to battle, but I didn't use my contractor powers to show I was stronger contract or not. I was dodging when he started using the God's Flame or the azure flames. I smirkedd and said," Wow old man. I'm so strong that you have to use the Azure's Flame on me. Jokes on you, I'm not even using my contractor powers right now!" I sent spikes from the ground to keep him busy while I materialized behind him with the same hammer from the plane and whacked him. He fell to the ground and I was about to fall but Kazuma had caught me before that could happened, I smiled my gratitude and stood back up. I called the ambulance before we started heading home.

**Kazuma's Point of View**

We were heading heading towards the apartment door when I felt a presence and shouted," Who's there?!" Was it an assasin? Someone who wanted to get back at me or Chitose?

A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes appeared from behind a column and said," Hi, it's been a while." Who the heck is he? Do I know him from somewhere?

I finally said," Who are you?"Am I supposed to know him? Is he a sonof one of my former clients? What am I missing here? He is a fire magic user, that's for sure. I can feel it in his aura.

He got teary eyed and said," You don't remember your younger brother, Ren Kannagi? The one you didn't even say goodbye to before you left?" He was my kid brother I haven't seen in so long?

Chitose started laughing real hard and said," Y-your -wheeze- so st-stuck up -wheeze- that you -wheeze- don't even -wheeze- remember your own brother -wheeze- -wheeze-" and kept on laughing.

I sighed and said," Thanks for visiting, you can go home now." Great. Now my partner is laughing at me. When will this horrible day end?!

Ren pouted and said," But I told the clan I was sleeping over." Again. Great. Another problem. What am I going to do with my annoying kid brother. I bet that he'll try to talk to me for hours. HOURS. When will I get to sleep?!

I sighed again and said," Fine, you can sleep over," Ren squealed and ran inside. I guess he isn't too bad. he is pretty adorable. I wish I didn't miss him growing up. I'm not angry at him. He was so cute back then too. He was one of the people who didn't hate me since I couldn't harness fire magic.

Chitose said," It must be nice having a brother so sweet," she smiled and walked in. I guess it is nice. I walked in shortly after her and caught with them.

Ren broke the silence and asked," Do you guys sleep in the same room?" Why would he ask a question like that?! I guess Chitose is probably thinking that being a pervert runs in the family!

Chitose quickly said," Of course not! I'm in the room next to him. Anyways, this is my room call me if you need anything just give me a call." then she walked in.

"Let's head to our room," I said and walked in with Ren. "Let's go to sleep now, I don't know about you but I'm really tired," I said. I am pretty pooped out. Today has been a weird, long day.

Ren pouted and said," But we just came in and I want to talk to you." I knew it! He was going to try to keep me from sleeping! Wasn't today long enough?! I. Just. Want. To. SLEEP!

I replied," I'm tired and I'm going to sleep, you can to whatever you want right now just don't wake me or Chitose up. Especially Chitose unless you want to fly through walls." Ren, scared went to sleep, I fell asleep shortly after.

**Chitose's Point of View**

I was asleep when I felt a presence and quickly got up. The first thing I did was call Kazuma, when he picked up I yelled," GET REN OUT OF THE BUILDING! SOME DING-DONG IS GONNA SLICE THE BUILDING IN HALF! MEET ME OUTSIDE NOW!" I was waiting when he finally arrived. I said," There are three wind magic users here, we have to split up and get to the compound. I'll take Ren since I'm stronger. If you are in danger send a tornado into the air. Look for a lightning, that's when Ren and I are in danger. Let's go now." We set off in different directions as quickly as we could. I came across two wind magic users and fought them head on I was constantly fighting both of them. I was fighting one of them when I forgot there were two of them long enough for one of them to sneak up behind me and inject a sleeping dose into my system. I managed to send a large lightning bolt into the sky and told Ren," Run, quickly," before I passed out.


	7. Another War Against the Fuga Clan?

**Kazuma's Point of View**

I saw a tsunami go into the air while I was fighting a wind magic user, thinking," He looks familiar." The same moment I saw the signal, he disappeared.

After that, I flew to where the lightning struck just in time to see Chitose with a needle in her back saying to Ren," Run quickly." I tried to swoop her and Ren up but the wind magic user came back and fought me until the other two and Chitose were out of sight. I cursed under my breath and picked up Ren saying," Let's go to your home kiddo, I need to have a talk with Jugo." I reached the Compound and told a maid to fetch Jugo, hoping he knew a way to get my partner back.

**Jugo's Point of View **

I was sleeping when one of my maids came in and woke me up. I sat up and said,"It's two in the morning. What can't wait until later?" Seriously? Why now? I was sleeping peacefully!

She bowed down and said I'm sorry to awaken you but Mr. Yagami and Master Ren came into the compound claiming that their's an emergency."

I nodded and walked into the room where Kazuma was seated. I sat down and said," What was the emergency?" He looked at me. He was shocked and looked tired.

He replied," Chitose was captured. She was protecting Ren when she was outnumbered and was knocked out. I was about to save her when another wind magic user attacked me."

I saw him look away, guilt shown clear in his eyes. I processed the information in my head before coming to a conclusion and thought," I know Kazuma didn't do it. The only other wind magic users in Tokyo are... the Fuga Clan.. of course. I should've realized this sooner." I looked at him and took out a book saying," I have a feeling the culprits are people in this book. Skim through it and see if you can find anyone that looks like them." Kazuma grabbed the book and looked through the pages stopping at one of the pages.

He looked at it closely, anger shown clear in his eyes as he reached a certain page. He replied," Him. He was the one fighting me when they took her away." I saw the picture and information about the man. I studied him close and said," Ryuya Kazamaki, son of the head of the Fuga Clan. That explains why their headquarters were deserted last night."

He looked at me and was about to say something before the the heir to the Kannagis, my daughter, Ayano Kannagi slammed the door open with the sword that was passed down for generations, Enraiha in her hand yelling," WHO DARES TO TRESPASS INTO KANNAGI TERRITORY? YOU'LL BE-" She stopped when she saw me sitting near Kazuma and said," F-Father.. What's going on?"

I got angry and said," Do not try to hurt our guest. He just came in and informed us that your bodyguard, Chitose Tsuauki was kidnapped protecting Ren from two wind magic users."

She gasped and said," But why would they want her? She's a weak-" Weak? The earth contractor weak? I think I should've raised her to be better then this! I am so dissapointed. All my hard work raising her for nothing.

She got cut of by Kazuma,' Weak? WEAK?! SHE FACED GENMA AND WON! SHE PROTECTED REN AND GOT KIDNAPPED PROTECTING HIM!" She stood there shocked at his sudden outburst. He managed to calm down and said," Anyways. I'm gonna rescue my partner and go. Good luck against the Fugas" he smirked.

I quickly said," Wait. If you help us in the war against the Fuga Clan I'll pay you however much you want." As much as we Kannagis don't want to admit it, we need Kazuma and Chitose to defeat the Fugas.

He grinned and said," Now your talking," I sighed in relief. They are on our side. Good. We would've been doomed without them. Bloodshed isn't my thing. I prefer peace.

Ayano said," Wait. Can I go too? I can distract the murderer while you rescue her." Kazuma thought about it before nodding, I soon agreed after thinking about it. She smiled and said," Now what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I said," Take a Kannagi car. You need to save your energy for the battle." Kazuma nodded and they headed into the designated car.

**Kazuma's Point of View**

I'm driving to Mount Kagutsuchi with the kannagi princess, she's such a brat. Just relax and stay cool Kazuma. The mission is to rescue Chitose and defeat the Fuga Clan. The whole mission will be in jeopardy. Remember the task at hand, remember to keep cool.

The car ride was getting grumpy when Ayano complained," Can you go a little slower? The ride's to bumpy!"

Kazuma sighed and replied," If I slowed down we might now reach Mount Kagutsuchi on time." She is such a brat. I bet that she didn't care if Chitose died, she probably just cares about the fact that the Kannagis might die if we can't defeat the Fugas.

She huffed and crossed her arms. I stand corrected. She isn't a brat. She's a spoiled brat. Now I regret letting her go on the mission with me. She's such a brat.

I felt a familiar presence and yelled," Quick! Get out of the car!" I broke the door and we jumped out of car and tumbled down a hill. We jumped out just in time, the car was sliced in half as we jumped out.

"Wha?" that was the only thing Ayano could say when Ryuya came out with a dark aura and very creepy and visible veins.

"Ayano," I said before I continued," I want you to deal with him while I get Chitose." I hope Ayano is as good as I expect, or else she's as good as dead.

She nodded and replied," Go ahead. No youma can beat Enraiha and I!" Cocky fool. If she dies its because she was too cocky. I hope that doesn't happen. Jugo might cut down my pay if she dies.

I flew off looking for Chitose. I saw her holding her hand out and touching a crystal that drops. The head of the Fugas rested her on a rock. The youma came out and sent out a wave of power that had all the Fugas on the floor injured. I looked at Chitose and waited for her to wake up.

**Chitose's Point of View**

I was in a place that was pitch black. I walked around and yelled," is anyone here?!" I continued walking when I saw a man, women, and girl who looked just like me, but had green eyes. My eyes widened and asked," Mom? Dad? Chitose?"

My mom had tears in her eyes and said," Why? Why are you still alive? You were supposed to die! You monster! You continue to live as we stay in hell! Chiyo! You are no longer my daughter!"

Chiyo. I haven't heard that name for a long time. That was my actual name. My younger sister Chitose had disappeared into thin air after the fire. They all left me alone. I used Chitose's name so that I could feel that she was still with me.I hated the fact that she was out of my life. I hated the fact that I was alone. " Liar! You abandoned me! You guys had set up a barrier for me as if you wanted me to live alone! I know you wanted Chitose to survive but she is with you!" I cried.

This time Chitose had answered. She said," Don't blame it on us. You could have died too. In fact, you should've died. Not us, you monster.

I stared in shock. Chitose was born seconds after me, we were inseparable. She called me a monster. It's all my fault. If I used my powers to heal Chitose she wouldn't have died. If I used my own powers to save myself, mom and dad could've survived. I'm a burden. That's all I'll ever be.

A strange white light had pierced the air. "Mom! Dad! Chitose! Don't leave me again!" I wailed.

A voice said," Do not worry Chiyo. Everything is going to be okay. Go back to your friend. i promise you will see Chitose again. Just wait.

**Kazuma's Point of View**

As I waited for her, I saw tears cascade her cheek and heard her whimper," Don't leave me again."

I shushed her and whispered," Everything's okay now. No one is going to leave you ever again."

She woke up and saw me. Her eyes widened as she wiped her tears away. Chitose said," I'm sorry you had to see that."

I smiled and said," It's ok. You don't have to hold anything in anymore. It's ok to cry every once in a while."

She shook her head and said," It doesn't matter. I've wasted all my precious tears already."

I smiled. She's so stubborn and so independent. But what is she hiding from me? I shouldn't try to pry it out of her. Just wait until we're comfortable speaking to each other about anything. Maybe I'll be able to talk to her about Tsui-Ling.

She was looking into the distant sky, her hair flowing behind her. She'll definitely become a great woman in the future.

"I completely forgot. We should go check on Ayano." I totally forgot until now. Oops. I hope she isn't dead.

Chitose (A/N he's calling her Chitose because he doesn't know her real name is Chiyo) slapped herself on the head and was muttering," Stupid jerk. Forgot about the kid." She sighed.

I laughed nervously and said," Let's go see how she's doing." She nodded and flew towards where she started to feel Ayano's aura from.

" When did know how to fly? Aren't you an earth magic user?" I asked. That's so weird. How can she fly if her magic is the earth itself.

'Defying gravity is a neat trick that elite earth magic users and earth contractors can use," she said.

We reached our destination and saw Ayano on the ground, and by the looks of it, she was dying. Chitose reached the ground and ran towards her. She said," She couldn't withstand Ryuya's evil aura. She used her powers and gathered plants around Ayano. Bright lights pierced through the vines and Ayano appeared looking better than ever.

"How did you do that?" I asked Chitose. That was weird. Not to mention cool. I guess being an earth magic user has its perks.

"Plants have life in them. I used my powers to gather plants to give some of its life and power to Ayano," Chitose said. The way she said it made it seem so simple, yet it was so complicated.

" Thank you for saving me Chitose. Noe are we ready to kick butt now?" We all smiled and nodded.

"Let's do this!" Chitose said smirking. "Let's show that youma Lord whatever what we're made of."

We nodded again and high fived.


	8. Fate's Choice

**Chitose's (Chiyo's) Point of View**

I was scared. I was scared of losing and dying in battle. If I did, then I wouldn't be able to see Chitose again. Did that voice mean that I would die and see Chitose again? This is definitely why I'm scared. I don't know if I'm supposed die to see her or succeed. I guess that's fate's choice.

Ayano finally broke the silence and asked," Do you think we'll win? Will we all see our family again?"

Kazuma said," You may have a family to go to but I don't. My former family banished me, so I don't have a family.

I nodded slowly. I can't die just yet. Even if I had to die to see Chitose, I have people to protect, like cute little Ren. He had nothing to do with war and bloodshed. He doesn't deserve to die by the hands of any darkness. Chitose would rather be apart from me then watch the people I wanted to protect die.

"Oh I forgot. I'm sorry Kazuma, Chitose," Ayano said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I thought about my childhood. My parents. Chitose. The fire.

"It's ok. It's fate's choice if we survive this battle. I know you didn't mean what you said-" I cut myself off and said," We need to go. Ryuya is around here."

They nodded and Kazuma picked up Ayano and started flying towards the dark aura. "What the heck?" Ayano says and hits Kazuma.

"Do you want to reach him or not?" Kazuma says, ticked off. Youmas started coming out of the ground.

" Great. Ryuya's stinkin aura woke up some youmas," I muttered. Kazuma looked even more ticked off.

Ayano jumped out of Kazuma's grasp and yelled," Don't worry about me! I'll handle the minor youmas while you deal with Ryuya!"

"Be careful!" I yelled. We inched closer to Ryuya and his aura got stronger and stronger. "Great," I muttered,"This is definitely going to be a long battle."

Kazuma nodded and we reached the evil man. "Let's do this," he smirked. I nodded and pulled to large swords out of the ground.

"If you have any last words, say them now." I launched myself at him and tried to stab, slash, swipe at him. But all he did was dodge or catch my sword.

"This is bad Chitose. His wind had a demonic aura infused in it, I can't control his wind," Kazuma said.

"Buy me some time," I said," I will have to use the power of my voice." A technique I only used when I needed to. My voice weakened the enemy till the point that he or she fell into an eternal sleep called death.

He stood there confused but slowly nodded and continued to attack the enemy with blades made of wind.

I closed my eyes and appeared in a pitch black place with a silver gate in front of me. "_Spirits of the earth," I called," In the name of the contract, entrust me with your powers." _

I opened my now green eyes and began to sing a lullaby in a soft melody:

_Sing A Song, Into The World,_

_Rising High, The Clouds Unfurl,_

_Gazing At, The Twilight Sky_

_Broken By, A New-Borns Cry,_

_Fall Down,_

_Fall Down,_

_Fall Down The Rain._

_My Life Is Not in Vain._

_Light And Bouncy In The Wind,_

_Sing A Song Into The World,_

_Rising High The Clouds Unfurl,_

_Fan The Flames Into The Past,_

_Hear Now Our Lives Will Last,_

_We'll Never Know The Times Of Pain,_

_Fall Down,_

_Fall Down,_

_Fall Down the Rain._

_My Life, Won't Be Plain._

_Light And Bouncy In The Wind,_

_Sings A Song Into The World._

_Fall Down._

_Fall Down._

_Fall Down The Rain,_

_My Life Won't Be Plain._

I finished as Ryuya started to disintegrate into the dust. Kazuma stared at me, his eyes widened in shock.

"That.. was awesome!" he exclaimed. I smiled and collapsed. He ran up to me worried. "what's wrong?" he asked.

" I overused my powers. And now I'm exhausted," I said and laughed," I'm an idiot, using that technique right now"

He shook his head and said," Your not an idiot, you kept us from dying against Ryuya. Just do me a favor and never do that unless you need to."

I nodded. He smiled and ruffled my hair. He's like an older brother I've never had. (A/N For now. *smirks and laughs evilly*)

Ayano came running yelling," Is everything ok here?! I felt a large, powerful aura!" She started inspecting us, looking for injuries.

I laughed and said," That was my aura." Her eyes seemed to come out of her sockets as if she just saw a ghost.

"Incredible!" the red-headed Kannagi exclaimed. "How?" she asked. I didn't know my aura was that incredible.

"A strong warrior's powers come from the strength of their hearts. Even if they seemed weak, anyone with a good heart and good intentions was a great and powerful warrior," i said.

She seemed confused at first but nodded as she finally understood. "Let's go back to the Kannagi compound now," she said.

We nodded and decided that we would fly back since the car was apparently sliced in half and exploded.

We talked about random things, slowly beginning a new companionship between those three.


End file.
